<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Body Talks by bottseveryflavorbeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914578">Your Body Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottseveryflavorbeans/pseuds/bottseveryflavorbeans'>bottseveryflavorbeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Draco Wears Lipstick and Nail Polish, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, Hungover, Intoxication, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, POV Harry, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Crush, Summer, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Threesome - M/M/M, everyone is horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottseveryflavorbeans/pseuds/bottseveryflavorbeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up, hungover, and realizes he is in Charlie Weasley’s bedroom...and he’s naked in Charlie’s bed. </p>
<p>Oh, and Charlie is naked, too. </p>
<p>The only thing that can make this situation more interesting is the sight of a naked Draco Malfoy with smeared lipstick and love bites on his neck—apparently he got kicked off the bed as they all slept.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Body Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of someone groaning wakes me with a start. I sit up bolt-straight, but regret it immediately when the world spins and slips out from under me, and I feel as though everything I have ever consumed has conspired together to expel from my body in a violent show of retching. I'm clenching my stomach and groaning, too, before the person next to me manages to mumble out a curse word that I heartily agree with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They adjust themselves and fall back to sleep, or at the very least, cease their mumbling. I can't be sure if they're truly asleep or not because my mind is in a fog and sitting up is an effort that seems to take all my energy. I hang my head, waiting for the whooshing noise in my ears to stop. It doesn't. Instead, it picks up speed when I dare to open my eyes. The whooshing is now accompanied by bright spots in my vision. The world around me is a blur, and I realise my glasses aren’t on my face. I pat around on the nightstand—which looks like one large, brown blob—for them, eventually feeling the cool metal frames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slip them on, feel a rush of blood to my head as my eyes adjust to seeing actual shapes, and consider ripping them off and going back to sleep, but the previous night comes back to me in flashes. The field outside the Burrow. All my mates. More than enough bottles of Ogden's. A party. My birthday party. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A quick flash of Ron slapping my back and plying me with shot after shot resurfaces, and my stomach sinks from the memory of too much drinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes adjust to the light streaming in from the nearby window. It takes a moment of furious blinking, but I manage to get my eyes focused long enough to notice I’m in Charlie's room, the one he shared with Bill growing up. I'd only been in it once, but the dragon poster on the wall over the desk is a dead giveaway. I unstick my tongue from the top of my mouth and the taste is horrid, absolutely beyond horrid. It's like something crawled inside me, died, decomposed, was raised from the dead only to die a second time, and has begun to rot alongside my tonsils. My wand is nowhere in sight, but I’d learned to cast wandless breath-freshening charms during my time in the forest. The sensation of magic tingles in my mouth as the fresh taste of peppermint replaces the rancid taste of stale alcohol and sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room, I notice belatedly, is a wreck. Clothes are strewn about haphazardly. My jeans, one leg inside out, hang from the curtain rod, which sits askew with the curtain dangling at an odd angle accounting for all the blasted sunlight. A leather jacket that I don't immediately recognize is hanging half off the bottom of the bed frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My feet—which are sticking out of the bottom of the comforter—don a pair of mismatched socks—neither are my own. One is bloody Slytherin coloured with a snake pattern. An image of Malfoy's stupidly attractive face is conjured in my mind; his pouty lips wrapped around the neck of a bottle as he downs more liquor in one gulp than any human had a right to be able to do. I shove the thought to the side because I have no desire to unpack why I am wearing his sock, or why the thought makes my heart skip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desk chair is upturned and hanging off the edge of the desk, covered with a sheet. Upon inspection, aka rubbing my free hand along the mattress, I realise it is the sheet from Charlie's bed, which we are both sharing despite the other bed in the room that remains completely made-up. That thought brings my heart to a stop. I've shared a bed with most of the Weasleys before. Hell, I've even spent a night or two cuddled together with Ron for heat in the forest, but the realisation that I am naked, paired with the state of the room, makes it almost impossible to look over at the man in bed next to me without a twinge of excited nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, I look, a small part of me convinced that the person in the bed beside me is either </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charlie, or if it is him, that he is completely clothed…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Charlie is there, arm tossed over his eyes to shield from the morning light, his pale skin awash with sunshine and freckles. His red and golden hair is a rumpled mess that fans around him like spilt wine. My eyes trail down the sloping curve of his neck to his chest, which has filled out rather nicely. Once, where he had been all sunken-chested and adolescent, there is now the toned and defined muscle of a man. I notice— completely without meaning to—that his nipples are hard and there are what appear to be bite marks on his pectoral muscle. I gulp and dare to look lower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes trail down his torso to the patch of red curls and I let out a yelp. He's half-hard, the length of him filled with morning arousal. The sight is a bit more than my recently alcohol-addled brain can handle. I bite my cheeks to keep from making another sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We are both naked and in bed together...in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed together. He is hard, and I have to admit I am getting there myself...and if I am not mistaken, there is also a trail of love bites along his inner thigh that I vaguely remember putting there. My heart has decided to race, only making the sour, nauseous feeling in my stomach more intense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of my lips on his chest, thighs—on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>—shoves its way through the haze of my hangover induced grogginess and fills me with a deep satisfaction that is only slightly marred by the knowledge that sleeping with my best friend’s brother is not exactly sporting, considering I also dated his younger sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I find I need to be anywhere but in this bed. I am next to my best friend's—and not to mention my ex-girlfriend's—naked older brother, who I absolutely should not be naked with under any circumstance. But before I can untangle myself from the comforter, which I apparently hogged since I am fully covered and Charlie is exposed, I take one last lingering look at the man next to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any sign of that slender teen obsessed with dragons that I met four years ago is gone, replaced with a handsome, toned specimen of a man. It isn't the first time I'd appreciated the beauty of his body or even the first time I'd seen him partially naked, but it is the first time that I can look unobstructed and unconcerned about being caught. The V-shape of his pelvis and the jutting of his hip bones distract me long enough that I forget I probably shouldn't be staring like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a noise at the bottom of the bed, just out of sight. A low groan shifts into a yawn and then a string of curses in a drawlingly posh accent. My heart stops, then starts again in a flutter that reminds me I am feeling nauseous, and continues on in this manner for what feels like an eternity. Bile rises in my throat to punctuate that reminder. I gamely swallow it back because vomiting right now seems to be a terrible idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stars and Stones, the sun is an absolute bloody menace," the drawling voice says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mouth doesn't work, caught between a shocked gasp and yawn which completely takes over, so I let the comment go unanswered. It’s better that way since I have no idea what I would say anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, it is. Oh and by the way, have you seen my boxers? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, that wouldn’t do. It’s much safer to say as little as possible until I remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happened, even though I am pretty positive that what happened is I slept with both Malfoy and Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a pause, and I see Malfoy's slender fingers, nails painted black, grab at the bottom of the bed and haul himself up off the floor in a strangled, wobbly motion. His white-blonde hair is sticking up at all angles, and there is what appears to be lipstick smudged on his mouth. A deep shade of purple that I suddenly remember he wore last night at the party, along with the leather jacket hanging off the bed and a crop top that said 'Fuck the Patriarchy'. My already half-hard cock gives a jump at the memory of Malfoy asking me if I liked the colour of the lipstick while he reapplied it, slowly dragging it over his pouty bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If our current state is any indication, I liked it very much, and I like it even better now that it’s smeared across his face making him look like a used up courtesan. It feels hard to breathe when my mind, completely unhelpfully, supplies a fantasy of Malfoy in a half-laced corset and ripped stockings bending over a large desk, open and waiting for me. I have to choke back the moan that threatens to expose just how aroused I am at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are love bites all down his perfectly pale neck. Automatically, I reach a hand up to my neck and find it sore. I hadn't considered it before, but there must be matching love bites there; the thought makes my mouth go dry. I look from Malfoy, who is yawning and stretching and arching his back in a way that makes heat pool in my stomach, back to Charlie whose chest is rising and falling in a steady rhythm. It seems he did fall back to sleep after all. My mind does all kinds of mental gymnastics remembering how we all ended up naked and looking satisfactorily fucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t shock me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much that I ended up in bed with them, seeing as I’ve been attracted to Malfoy for the better part of the last year, and Charlie has always been a sort of far-off fantasy fuck that I knew would never happen but intrigued me all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Merlin, I need water," Malfoy says, standing to face me, which gives me a full view of his naked body. It would have been the most sensual thing I'd ever seen if he wasn't still wobbly from the previous night's drinking. He uses the wall to steady himself when the wobbling threatens to upend him, pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose before saying, "Which of you wretches kicked me off the bed last night?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can't think straight when he is standing there, his slender frame glowing in the morning light. The lines of his body are toned, but not in the way Charlie's body is toned. Where Charlie is all hard muscle, won from a rough life and hard work, Malfoy is all soft, taut lines that slip into one another like the snow-covered slopes of a mountain valley. His cock hangs flaccid, still positively and achingly sexy, and I want to take it into my mouth and suck until he is full and pulsing at the back of my throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy arches a perfectly sculpted brow at me. "Potter? Is there anyone home in that thick head of yours?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My senses come to me in a rush, like my mind has been jump-started, and I blurt out, "Fuck you" on reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That earns me a smug smile. With the ruined lipstick, it looks positively sinful on him. "Mmm, maybe after I've had about three thousand glasses of water. I'm parched." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stutter for a moment, unable to protest his offer because the thought makes the heat in my stomach move right for my groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy smacks his lips together, grimacing. “It tastes like something died in my mouth. Potter, would you mind terribly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blink stupidly for a moment before I realize he’s asking me to hit him with a wandless breath-fleshing charm. I mumble out the spell and watch as he sighs contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a heavy sleeper." Malfoy gestures to Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod in agreement because there's nothing else to do unless I want to jump Malfoy right then and there. My body is all for that option, but I swallow once and answer, "Seems to be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy rakes a hand through his dishevelled hair, tidying it up rather quickly. A moment of envy at the ease crosses my mind when I realize what my hair must look like. He bends over, giving me a wonderful profile view of his arse and thigh, to pick up a pair of boxers. One perfectly toned leg and then another slips into them until he has pulled them up to rest at his slender waist. A quiet groan of protest bubbles in my throat at the loss of the view of his exquisite prick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To be fair," Malfoy starts as he walks over to my side of the bed to stand over me, "we did give him a good fucking, so its no wonder he's tuckered out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words go straight to my cock. The memory of all our bodies intertwined in Charlie's bed. The three of us...drinking much later than the rest. Sitting up in Charlie's room, downing a bottle while playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never Have I Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> long after the rest of the party went to their various rooms in the Burrow. I remember Hermione and Ron, tangled together with Neville and Luna, stumbling into Ron's room and shutting the door just as Luna's dress is ripped clean off by the sheer force of Hermione's grip at her collar. I remember George with Pansy wrapped around his waist sucking at his neck as he carried her up the stairs in a stumble of laughter to his bedroom. And the sight of Blaise, Dean, Ginny, and Seamus sprawled in a lump of tangled limbs on the living room floor with a deck of cards spread about them like fallen snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the Weasley clan had gone to visit Bill and Fleur. Ginny suggested a last-minute party for my birthday. Invited nearly everyone in the seventh and eighth years. Including the Slytherins, who we'd all grown fond of over the last year. Including Malfoy, who showed up wearing lipstick and looking more fuckable than I had ever seen him. The present moment not included. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you always this quiet in the morning, or is this your way of saying you regret last night?" Malfoy asks, suddenly sounding insecure. The note of hesitation in his voice makes my heart ache. I want to assure him that no, I do not regret it, but can't seem to get the words out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just..." I start and then realize I don't know what I am, but I am not regretful—that much I know for sure. Kissing Malfoy had been a sort of secret fantasy of mine the last year; one I felt I couldn’t act on without ruining our friendship but came to me in the late hours of the night with such hopeless abandon that I often found myself coming with his name on my lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd also had those same thoughts about Charlie, though not as frequently since my attraction to Malfoy. Charlie was the first bloke I found attractive, and there were many times over the years that I’d had to excuse myself at a Weasley function to release myself in the bathroom because Charlie touched my shoulder or winked at me, almost like he knew why I was staring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just an idiot," Charlie says as if my thoughts conjured him from his sleep. His voice is raspy with sleep and positively smouldering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weasley, and how's your arse feeling this morning?" Malfoy says instead of a proper good morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh, full and bright, bursts forward from Charlie's lips. He flops his arm off his face to land on the mattress behind me. His index finger finds the dimple over my arse and pokes me. "Just fine. Harry, did you know you're a biter?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My throat goes dry at the comment and heat rises from my neck to my cheeks. Despite the urge to flee from my embarrassment, which I bravely ignore, I turn to face him and wince. "Sorry."</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Don't be; I liked it. I think Malfoy did, too, if all that racket was any indication." Charlie's smile almost melts me to my toes. </span><em><span>Merlin, has he always been this roguishly handsome with his lopsided, fox-like grin?</span></em> <b><em>Yes</em></b><span>, my mind supplies with an eagerness to cover that lopsided smile with my lips until he's too delirious to smile. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Oi," Malfoy says indignantly, flopping himself down on the space of bed at my feet. He pulls his legs up to sit criss-cross and slaps Charlie's calf. "You were the one begging for it so loud Ginevra burst in and told you to put a sock in it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie laughs again. "Touché."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I find myself having one of those mornings after drinking where your mind can't seem to access a memory until someone voices it. It's like a bloody advent calendar being revealed to you slowly for days until you get the whole picture. A vision of Ginny slamming Charlie’s bedroom door open, her sheet wrapped around her like a toga, swims across my mind. Her cheeks were pink, her hair pulled into a messy bun. She told Charlie to shut it and turned to leave, but before she shut the door she shouted over her shoulder to Malfoy, "Ask Harry to do that thing with his tongue. You won't regret it." And then the door slammed shut. Malfoy looked at him, shoved him back into the mattress, and demanded that I do the thing with my tongue, and I eagerly obliged him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rub my hand down my face, close my eyes, and try to hide my embarrassment at the memory. I know I fail because I hear Malfoy bark out a laugh just before I am unceremoniously pushed back into the mattress, the full weight of his slender body atop my own. The position is not an unfamiliar one. I learned that being friends with Malfoy meant constantly being sat upon, or draped over. He could hardly help himself, sitting on anyone and everyone in such a casual way that it transcended any sexual meaning, but this time there is nothing casual about the way our bodies touch. I can feel his semi-arousal against my thigh and it makes me think of all sorts of dirty things, which I try to ignore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I'd known you were such a blushing flower the morning after, I'd have bedded you long ago," Malfoy tells me, leaning in to whisper the last part. His breath is hot along my neck as he kisses just below my earlobe. The sensation sends a jolt of pleasure down my spine, and I involuntarily arch up into him with a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy responds by wiggling himself to settle between my open legs, draping one leg over my thigh. I'm thankful for the comforter between us because I am embarrassingly close to releasing myself just from the motion alone. He has his elbows on either side of me to prop himself up. He is looking at me when I feel brave enough to open my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feels like someone's a tad excited, Charlie," Malfoy says, not taking his smoke-grey eyes off me. I find the way he watches me falls somewhere between predatory and sensual. I like it more than I'll ever admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder if it has anything to do with the half-naked man lying between his thighs?" Charlie asks, his voice laced with sarcasm and amusement. The mattress dips, and I feel him moving closer, his skin warm against mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, Charlie, your breath could stop a Hippogriff,” Malfoy tells him, never one to step around the truth of the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Charlie raises his eyebrows and gives Malfoy a mischievous smile, then blows his hot, rank breath in Malfoy’s face. The result is Malfoy wriggling on my lap to escape the smell. I almost die because it feels so good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter, do something about this foul creature's breath before I die,” Malfoy tells me as he waves a hand in front of his face in a gesture to clear the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I do as I’m told, casting another wandless charm. Charlie smiles. “Better, your highness?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Much</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Malfoy says with a satisfied smirk which Charlie returns, biting down on his bottom lip. It makes his already foxy smile drip with an imp-like sensuality that makes heat coil in my groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silent moment, heavy with expectation, passes before Charlie brazenly snakes a hand behind Malfoy's neck to bring him into a messy, yet very sexy, kiss. They are moaning into one another's mouths as I watch. My chest is tight with excitement, and I can't decide if I want them to let me in on the kiss or if I'd rather watch Charlie as he takes Malfoy's bottom lip between his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's hand slides between Malfoy's body and mine, slipping under the covers (my last line of defence), and wraps his fingers around me. I truly intend to do something other than lie there, but Charlie's thumb slides across the head of my cock, and I am useless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last night had been alcohol-fueled fucking. I remember the desperation in my voice as I ripped my clothes off and sank to my knees in front of Malfoy after I admitted that "Never Have I Ever...wanted to suck someone's dick so badly as I do right now." After that, it was a blur of clothes and limbs and moans until all three of us were spent and sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, it’s slow and every bit of it feels forbidden and full of meaning, and my head is swimming. I can't decide what I want to do first: break the kiss, so I can throw Charlie onto his back and suck him off, or kiss Malfoy while I match him stroke for stroke—I'm feeling frantic and breathless, unable to settle on a course of action because I want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hands decide on a course of action for me, one sliding to rest on the dip of Malfoy's back, slipping into the waistband of his boxers to grab at his arse. The other making its way around Charlie's neck, tangling in the long tendrils of hair there. Malfoy's slender fingers are around Charlie's cock, working him as their kiss turns fevered. My finger plays at Malfoy's hole, earning a buck of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I prop myself up on one elbow to gain access to Charlie's neck, which I start to kiss and bite, tasting him. Malfoy grinds his hips into mine. The feeling sends a rush of heat through me that makes me bite down hard on the skin of Charlie's shoulder as I try to hold back my release—my heart is pounding, my breath ragged. I'm not sure exactly how it happens, or who moves first, but we are all tumbling and adjusting ourselves until I am sandwiched between them lying on my side, Malfoy behind me biting my earlobe and Charlie at my front, his mouth sucking at my nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of our intermingled moans sends a pulse up my spine like a lightning strike. Malfoy laughs, his breath hot on my neck. "Charlie. Lube?" His question is met with Charlie groaning and flopping on his back to reach for the drawer in his other nightstand. I am shaking as Malfoy uses this brief pause to play with my balls, rolling them between his fingers while he slides his cock between my arse cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes are shut, my head tilted back in ecstasy to rest on Malfoy's shoulder—I feel one, and then another of his slick fingers push inside me. The pressure is intense for a second, and then he is working me open so expertly that I am putty in his hands. The string of curses coming from me border on unintelligible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel the mattress lift and realize Charlie has moved away. When I open my eyes, he is sitting in his desk chair at the foot of the bed, his cock in his hand. He is biting down on his bottom lip, watching Malfoy prepare me. Our gazes lock, and the stormy-blue of his eyes is barely visible around his wide pupil. He flutters his eyes closed, the golden-red lashes catch the sunlight streaming in...I am transfixed while I watch him stroke himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Charlie, what are you..." I try to say, but can't get the rest out because I’m moaning. Malfoy is kissing my neck, my shoulder, the space between my shoulder blades. Every kiss leaves me shuddering. My skin tingles under his soft lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Merlin, you two are beautiful," Charlie says, his voice strained. "I could watch him fuck you over and over and never get tired of seeing that wanton look on your face, Harry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I try to respond, I really do, but all that comes out is a strangled half-laugh as Malfoy bites down on my neck. When I moan, his laugh is soft, like velvet on my skin. I want him to wrap me in his laughter. Instead, I settle for him wrapping me in his limbs as he pushes inside, filling me slowly. Gentle pressure spirals through me when he enters completely. He doesn't move immediately, eliciting a whimper from me that I'd be embarrassed by if it didn't make Charlie whisper out a string of curse words unfit even for a sailor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensation overwhelms me, each place where my skin meets Malfoy’s feels like it’s on fire. I can't take his stillness anymore, so I tell him as much. He shushes me by sucking at my earlobe. My back arches as Malfoy pulls out of me, slowly, then slams into me when I reach back to grip his arse, pushing him to move faster. "Fuck; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, Potter," Malfoy responds, but he picks up the pace, his fingers digging into my hip, his leg draped over mine to pin me in place. The steady rhythm of his cock pushing in and out drives me mad. I turn my head into Charlie's pillow, breathing in his scent, my mouth open in a silent moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes flutter open and shut as Malfoy fucks me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Charlie working himself faster, his eyes trailing down my body to linger on my cock, which is leaking onto the exposed mattress. My hand is shaking as it slides down my stomach to stroke my thumb over the head. There’s a sharp intake of breath from Charlie, so I do it again and again, listening as Charlie gets closer to his release. The sight of Charlie stroking himself as he watches us mixed with the satisfying moans of pleasure coming from Malfoy as he fucks me senseless are enough to push me over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm coming in a fit of shakes. My body arches as pleasure buzzes along my skin like static electricity. Malfoy is not far behind, he thrusts hard into me once more before his warmth fills me, and he goes limp behind me, snaking one hand around my torso and pulling me until there is no space between our shaking bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stands up, walks over to the bed, and without a word, I am pulling him close enough that I can finish him off with my mouth. The taste of him is salty and sweet, and I swallow his pleasure as his fingers twine themselves in my hair, giving my head a gentle tug as he thrusts forward one last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit," Charlie says when he comes. He falls onto the mattress next to me, tucking an arm under his head as he catches his breath. I have no idea how long we all lie there, silently trying to gather our wits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy breaks the silence first. "I really fucking need some water now before I die of thirst."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh, feeling Malfoy's chest shake behind me as he joins me in a fit of laughter that sounds manic in the silence of the early morning. I catch Charlie watching the two of us, a sly, fox-like grin on his lips. "How long have you two wanted to fuck each other?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both stop laughing at that. I’m glad Malfoy is lying behind me so he can't see how pink my cheeks get at Charlie's question. "Er, well, I don't know," I say, which is a lie. I've wanted to fuck Malfoy all year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy's hand, which is fanned across my torso, trembles as he slides it off and adjusts himself so he is sitting up. I miss his warmth at my back immediately; my stomach sinks at the knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, what do you mean?" Malfoy asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's smile widens. "I mean, how long have you two been attracted to one another?" He chuckles, and when neither of us answers, he says, "I've been in a few threesomes. You can always tell when two of the people are into one another."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not—" I say at the same time that Malfoy says, "We aren’t—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie leans down to kiss me, one soft lingering peck before he gets out of bed. "Look, it doesn't hurt my feelings to know I was the buffer that made it okay to cross the line from friends to whatever it is you want to be. I'm honoured, and I enjoyed myself very much. Anytime you guys want a third, let me know, but I think we all know that you two want to do that again...just the two of you." He winks and makes his way around the bed, picking up his boxers and sliding them on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am still facing away from Malfoy, but I hear him stutter a few times as he tries to vocalise what I am sure is a denial that he has secretly wanted to fuck me all year, too, but he doesn't get a chance to because I hear the distinct sound of a kiss behind me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart races as I turn over to see Charlie kissing Malfoy the same way he'd just kissed me. After a moment, he breaks the kiss and says, "I'll go get you guys some water."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm," I say, very eloquently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Er," Malfoy returns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My head is pounding, and not from the hangover any longer. I want to tell Malfoy how I feel, but instead, I get out of bed and put on my boxers before jumping up to grab my jeans off the curtain rod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Potter," Malfoy starts, then, "Harry?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The use of my first name makes my heart skip a beat. He's never called me Harry, but I love the sound of my name coming from those perfectly pouty lips. I stop with my jeans halfway up my legs and face him. "Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy looks at me, his smoke-grey eyes are intense. "Charlie’s right. About me, at least." He shrugs, suddenly looking vulnerable. The leftover lipstick is further smudged. The sight makes my stomach clench in need. I want to kiss that unsure expression off his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," I admit, pulling up my jeans and sitting back on the bed. "Me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must see something of my need in my expression because his eyes go wide before he’s leaning over to kiss me. I mean to kiss him back, take that pouty bottom lip and suck on it—Merlin, I do. But I’m suddenly frozen, unable to do anything but let him control the kiss until I feel his tongue on mine and any sense I ever had is entirely gone. The only thing left in my brain is lust. Maddening, aching, and pulsing lust for Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For what feels like an eternity, I sit there being kissed, being touched, moaning, and feeling boneless in my renewed arousal. My mind keeps reminding me this is actually happening as if the taste of stale alcohol in Malfoy's mouth isn't evidence enough. I just keep thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy is finally, really kissing me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The thought fills me with happiness I haven't felt in years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>